The depletion of fossil fuels and increases in greenhouse gases has led to a worldwide demand for engines that power vehicles more efficiently. Further, increases in gasoline and diesel prices have consumers demanding that the engines that run the vehicles be more efficient.
In response to these demands from consumers, the automotive industry and the energy industry are attempting to develop vehicles and fuels that are more efficient and inexpensive. For instance, the automobile industry has developed so called “hybrid” engines for use in passenger cars, wherein the vehicles employing these “hybrid” engines get better gas mileage, thus, reducing the operating costs for these vehicles. The energy industry has also developed fuels for vehicles that are made from renewable energy sources. For instance, ethanol blended gasolines and biodiesel are becoming more available and cost competitive as compared to fuels that originate from fossil fuels.
Although these improvements have provided some relief and hope for consumers of gasoline and diesel fuels, there exists a need for engines that burn these fuels more efficiently as well as engines that last longer.